Zick Burritos
Zick Burritos is the grand-son of captain Sick B. Burritos who discovered Bedtime island on a boat he stole from an english shipping yard with his partner Ioji Desu DCLXVI. He has perfectly shaped brown eyes with a pointy spiky hair that evens his height with other citizens allthrough he has a height problem, he likes to wear a blue strypus shirt and a black pants. Almost everyone in Bedtime City respect him, he stays at the bar mostly and he isn't what you can call a good player in Quiz games. History Childhood Zick Burritos was born in 1985 in Bedtime City, the fourth child in a family that ended up with seven children. Born during a time of recession into the slums of Bedtime City's infamous Red District, Zicks family was financially unstable and forced to live in a small apartment with the family of Zicks cousin, Trick Brancacane. Times were tough for the family, but from an early age it was apparent that Zick was different from other children. A talent like no other, Zick was capable of moving at unnatural speeds with impossible reflexes at his own will. His family were baffled by his skills, in his own words he could only describe them as "Everything else gets slower but I stay the same". This ability aided him greatly throughout his rough childhood, he stole bread and bottled water for his family, escaped the clutches of disgruntled police officers, and even defeated boys twice his age and size merely by outmaneuvering them. His skills did not go unnoticed to the world; at the age of twelve he was approached by an agent of an underground organisation fighting to rid Bedtime City of corrupt officials. The Organisation found a great use for Zicks talents, using them to navigate the city from above; transporting important documents and packages for them using the rooftops. He was paid well for his services, but more importantly it was during these times that Zick developed his strong appreciation for truth and justice. Using his newly obtained funds he helped pull his family out of the ghetto, and by the age of 15 had moved into a better life in the violet district. War In The North When war broke out between Bedtime City and the Darklight Empire in 2000, a young Zick was quickly entranced and took to following the details of the battles. A year later after his 16th birthday his cousin Trick suggested trying to enlist. With some help from his old underground connections who were now in a more powerful position within the city the duo were quickly able to bypass the system and were immediatly sent to the three week training course. Once again Zicks amazing abilities baffled those around him, clearing the Pit assault course in record timing, no civilian targets damaged and every enemy target with a single precise bullet right between the eyes. Impressed by his amazing feat, headquarters selected Zick to be a part of their newly created TORCH Unit as the teams point man. Joining him was his cousin Trick, heavy weapons and demolitions expert, Jonpatrick Smith, sniper, Coolboi Harlan, scout and tracker, and Globox Simpson, radio operator and navigator. During the war the team played a vital role of the defense of Bedtime City, both fighting on the front lines and in special covert operations. Their most notable feat was during the Battle for Beenie Beach where they single handedly held back the Darklight invasion ships for just over an hour while waiting for backup. For holding their ground despite numerous injuries and refusing to back down the team were awarded the highest military decoration award, the Medal of Honour. The unit was forced to split up in the winter of 2004 due to the injuries that occurred on Beenie Beach, and were all separately reassigned. Trick was the most battle worthy, and quickly returned to the frontlines to lead as a captain. Globox was selected to head the military's new Intelligence and Logistics Department. Jonpatrick returned to boot camp as a drill sergeant. Coolboi was sent back to Bedtime City to run the recruitment center. And Zick was selected for a new mission, one that would take him far behind enemy lines and into the heart of the war... In the Belly of the Beast Zick was sent deep undercover into the heart of Anthrax, the capital city of the Darklight Empire. His mission was to assess both the offensive and defensive capabilities of the enemy and to gather as much information as possible. Arm broken, body bruised and multiple bullet wounds helped create the perfect cover as "Sick Dorritos" a victim the war. Because of the war economy Zick was able to get a job in one of the citys many arms factories, regardless of his injuries. He learned from his co-workers that many people were being forced into slave labour to support the war, and that much of the city had grown tired of the military government. Rumours of a rebellion were spreading, and an underground resistance had begun to make their move. Zick knew what he had to do. For the first time in over 5 years, Zick found himself once more high above the rest of the world, bounding across the roofs beyond the eyes of his enemies. Though his injuries hindered him he was still highly capable of traversing the urban landscape and delivering whatever the resistance required. But in a military state like Anthrax simple exposure of the truth was not enough. The hearts and minds of the people were already on his side; what he needed now was shock and awe. The Saboteur By the time Zicks wounds had healed he was already a force to be reckoned with. Word was already spreading of the mysterious "Saboteur" who stalked the rooftops attacking Darklight patrols and destroying military installations. By now the Resistance understood fully who Zick was and what he was trying to do, and pledged themselves to aiding his cause. Zick and the Resistance disrupted the Darklight army from within, doing whatever possible to hinder their efforts against Bedtime City. They raided weapon caches, took out watchtowers, scared young soldiers out of service, anything that could damage their chances of success on the battlefield. With the added pressure from the Resistance the Darklight army slowly began to crumble. In January of 2006 the battlefield moved far into the Empire, right outside the gates of Anthrax. A triple pronged attack was planned; the Bedtime City Army directing a massive attack from outside while the Resistance backed by the people took back the city from within. Meanwhile Zick was to reunite with his unit for one final assault directly on the enemy headquarters. Operation: FINAL FLIGHT By early morning the Bedtime City Army was already pushing Darklight Troops far back into the city, right into the hands of the Resistance. The assault from both sides would be enough to win the battle, but in order to win the war they would have to take out the leaders of the Darklight Empire. Radio transmissions indicated that airships were being flown in from the far off territories under Darklight control to evacuate the leaders. The TORCH Unit fought harshly through the military headquarters of Anthrax, expertly cutting down the enemy defenses. Battling both man and machine, they pushed forward each man using their unique skills in compliment to each others. They arrived to the east end of the facility and came through the gates to the main airfield. Zick was forced to make the decision of how to divide up his team. Jonpatrick would hold take position at the gates, taking down any soldiers attempting to reach the airfield, while Globox was to back him up, monitor the radio waves and relay information between the team. Coolboi and Trick would advance with Zick as far as the Main Comm. Tower, where they would break off into the tower to take control of the enemy communications. Zick himself would then continue forward into the airfield, and stop the escape of the Darklight Leaders. He caught up with them as they were boarding the airship, gracefully taking two down with a single bullet fired through their legs. Unable to stop the others from reaching the interior, Zick launched himself from the platform barely grasping the bottom rung of the rope ladder. Managing to scale the rope, he swung towards a utility hatch below the main area of the ship and broke the locking mechanism to gain access. This set off an alarm alerting the crew to his presence, but Zick was more and capable of dispatching them. He fought through the ship taking down enemy after enemy, and finally arrived at the engine room. It was a trap. As he entered to face his final foe, he was rushed and stabbed in the stomach. He fell to the floor, the knife still embedded in his abdomen. Arrogant to the end, the Commander of the Darklight Empire pulled out a cigar and lighter to celebrate his victory. All seemed lost. But Zick wasn't done yet. With an almighty pull he ripped the knife from his body, and threw it directly through the Commanders hand. It pinned his hand to a pipe which was now releasing a stream of gas. His cigar dropped from his mouth. The gas went alight. He screamed as he went up in flames. Within minutes the fire had spread, and it was not long before the ship went down in flames, forever lost to the sea. Back home a ceremony was held in honor of Zicks sacrifice, which had ended the war and freed countless nations from tyranny. It was said that day that he would forever be remembered as the man who won the war. Of course, little did they know that his legacy was far from over... Family His brothers in arms are: Coolboi, Jonpatrick, Globox, Trick Category:People Category:Fan Page